


Sharp Edge

by oaken



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 07:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11352795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oaken/pseuds/oaken
Summary: A woman with edges that cut like those of a freshly sharpened blade.





	Sharp Edge

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone was sharing pictures of their Wardens on Tumblr, I joined with my girl Rowena Amell and wrote this little thing about her.

Most Circle mages were like their magic itself. Some burned with fire in their veins and passion in their hearts. Some had the sting of a winter’s storm that always rested right there, at their very fingertips. And sadder ones yet were cut off from their magic and heart as well.

She was unlike any of them. A woman with edges that cut like those of a freshly sharpened blade. Her short, honest sentences cared not for being gentle or fitting to their idea of a woman, of a mage. Nor did care the soft fingers of a noblewoman that reached for a dagger before they did for a hand of another.

War coursed through her veins long before the tainted blood of darkspawn filled her mouth with the sour, stinging taste of death itself. They had planted a battlefield inside her when they took her away from home, away from family to lock her up and called it ‘the way things were meant to be’. That was when she took the stance of a warrior, and it carried her through every hurdle in her way like a fine set of armor.

And yet underneath the thorns a rose bloomed. Like a mother of wolves, she protected those who dug their way through her cutting edges to the soft middle and buried themselves there. They lay beneath her ribs where life pulsed along with steady heartbeat. There were not many who dared, but those that did she accepted in solemn silence with a shadow of a smile on her face.

Fangs and claws for her enemies and her entire body a shield for her loved ones; from a woman with blade for a heart she rose to be a hero they needed in the hour of darkness.


End file.
